Some electronic devices employ signals with a high enough frequency that their wave nature must be taken into account and the length of wires or traces on a printed circuit board (PCB) cannot be ignored. To propagate such high-frequency signals, PCBs include transmission line traces between electronic components. In order to route transmission line traces from one side of the PCB to another, a transmission line via is necessary having an impedance that matches the transmission lines. One type of transmission line via is a coaxial via that has an outer ground conductor that surrounds a center signal conductor with a solid dielectric between.